Moonlit Kiss - Harmione - Chapter 3
by LorinZeWolf
Summary: Ron has confessed. What will Harry and Hermione do now? Sorry it took so long to do the next chapter. But I have the final chapter ready and I will put that out tonight.
1. Moonlit Kiss Chapter 4

Harry gasped. "It's true," Ron admitted. He looked at the floor, ashamed. "What's her name?" Harry asked. "Bridgett." Ron looked dreamily looked at the ceiling and repeated her name. He snapped out of it and looked at Harry. "I-I had too much fire whiskey one night and woke up in her bed," Ron said. So that's why Ron hadn't come back last Friday night, Harry thought. "She gave me her number and we've been meeting secretly every Sunday." And that's where Ron has been every Sunday night! Thought Harry. "She-she's so smart, witty. And beautiful. Damn, Harry, she's beautiful. Ron dreamily looked in the distance again. "I think I'm going to break up with Hermione," Ron said. "I wanted your opinion first." Harry was screaming with happiness inside. It was perfect! He could be with Hermione! "I-I think you should, Ron. She treats you more like a friend than a boyfriend. It's for the best." Ron nodded. "I don't know when I should tell her," said Ron. "I could tell you for her," Harry said. Ron brightened. "Would you? Oh thank you, Harry! Thank you!" Ron hugged Harry. He whispered in his ear, "I'll miss you." When Ron went back to sleep, Harry snuck outside. Hermione was sitting on the wall. Harry checked his watch. Thirty minutes late. Harry walked up to Hermione. "Sorry I'm late," he said. "I've got good news, though." Hermione kissed Harry. "What's the news?" She asked. "Ron says he's breaking up with you." Hermione felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She feared what Ron would do when she told him she was breaking up with him. But now she didn't have to worry. Hermione put Harry's face in her hands and kissed him. "Oh, Harry," she said. "What about Ginny?" Harry didn't care about Ginny. Hermione was his world now. He was officially no longer in a relationship with Ginny. "May I be your boyfriend?" Harry asked. Hermione laughed. "Do you even need to ask?" She said. Harry kissed her and laughed. "I guess not."  
Harry woke up next to Hermione. They were in the pile of leaves. He wondered when they had fallen asleep. They hadn't much sleep the other night, so he guessed that was the reason. Hermione opened her eyes and yelped. "What's wrong?" Harry asked. "Nothing. For a moment I thought I had had sex with you." Harry chuckled. He looked at his watch. "Gotta go," he said. Harry walked inside to Ron's bedroom. It was 5 in the morning. He took of his glasses and lay down to rest. The clock ticked and tocked. But yet, something was... Wrong. What? Tick, tock, tick, tock. Ron wasn't snoring. Harry got up, put on his glasses, and looked at the bed beside his. It was empty.


	2. Moonlit Kiss - Harmione - Final Chapter

The bed was empty... Except for a note. "Lumos," Harry said. His wand illuminated the sheet of paper. It read:

Dear Harry,

You are a great friend. You're the one I'll miss the most. Tell Hermione that she deserves a better man. Tell Mum I love her and that I'm sorry. Tell Ginny to maybe find another man (I know about you and Hermione). Tell everyone that I love them dearly.

Oh no, Harry thought, Is this a suicide note? He read on:

I really am sorry. But I just wanted to go and start over. Find a new meaning in life. I don't want to be Harry Potter's sidekick. When people think of me, I want them to think of just me. Not how amazing my friends were. It's a bit greedy, isn't it? Goodbye, Harry. Best of luck to you and Hermione.

-Ron

P.S. Name one of your kids after you, will you?

Harry dropped the letter and exhaled. "No," he whispered. "No, no, no, no, NO!" He crumpled to the ground.

Harry woke up on the floor. Was it a dream? He stood up and looked at the empty bed. And the note. Harry snatched the note and put it in his trunk. "Harry!" A voice called from downstairs. "Wake Ron up and come down for breakfast!" Harry slowly walked down the stairs into the kitchen, head down. "Ron's gone," he said. "What's that, dear?" Mrs. Weasley said. "You mumbled." Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Ron is gone. He's run away." Mrs. Weasley froze. The only movement in the room was her wand, cooking a pan of bacon.

Harry and Hermione sat on the wall. They had escaped from all the frenzy, into the comfort of outside. They didn't speak for awhile. "Harry," Hermione said. But that was all. She looked at his worried face. "Why do you think he ran away?" Hermione said. He didn't answer. He had kept the letter to himself, but why? He didn't know. Harry leaned in and softly kissed Hermione's cheek. "It'll be okay," he whispered.

"Ginny," Harry said. "I think we should start seeing other people." Ginny looked like she had been excepting this. She inhaled and nodded.

"Do you, Harry, take Hermione as your wife?" Harry looked at Hermione's face through her veil. Her brown eyes shone. "I do."

Harry looked at their new home. "It's beautiful," Hermione said, holding on to Harry's arm. Harry put his head on Hermione's and inhaled. She had nice smelling shampoo. "Just like you." Hermione blushed. "Oh, Harry." He leaned over and passionately kissed her. She wrapped her leg around him and held his face in her hands. Harry unbuttoned his jacket. "Continue this inside?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

Harry woke up next to Hermione. He noticed that she slightly shivered. He put the the covers over her and kissed her cheek. "She half-woke up. She smiled drowsily and kissed Harry back. Harry sat up and put on his glasses. He picked up the clothes on the floor and put them in the laundry basket. He went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled to himself and turned on the shower.

Harry held the baby in his arms. She was so small, fragile. Harry felt the need to protect her. He cradled her gently. "What should we name her?" Hermione asked. The baby opened her green eyes and stared back at Harry. "Lily."

Lily and Remus ran over to their parents. "Can we see? Can we see?" They said. Hermione told them to come to her. They looked at the creature in her arms. Remus looked puzzled. "Where's the baby?" He asked. Harry laughed. "That is the baby." "He looks funny," Lily said. "You both looked funny when you were babies," Hermione said. Lily and Remus denied ever looking like that. "What's that?" Lily said. "That's what makes him a boy," Harry said. "Oh." "What should we name him?" Hermione asked. Harry already knew. He remembered the letter. Name one of your kids after me, will you? Harry smiled. "His name is Ron."

Harry looked at the paper. Something caught his eye. "Daddy," Lily said, "I'm going to be late! C'mon!" "One second, dear," Harry said. He looked at the picture in the paper. He recognized the face anywhere. Blue eyes. Red hair. Freckles. The caption said, "New Minister of Magic with his wife Bridgett and son Harry."

Lily, Remus, and Ron sat on the rug in front of their parents. Lily had grown. She was ten years old, and excited for Hogwarts. Remus was eight. He wore glasses like his father. Little Ron was three, but very smart. Ron was Harry's favorite, so thoughtful and funny like his namesake. "Storytime!" Remus said. "Tell us the story of how you and Mommy started to date," Lily said to Harry. Harry smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Yes," he said, "Our moonlit kiss."


End file.
